Geliebte Hermine
by Hermy-Potter-93
Summary: Ein letzter Brief


Geliebte Hermine,

Wenn du diesen Brief liest werde ich weg sein. Für immer. Es tut mir im Herzen weh, das zu schreiben, doch ich weiß, dass es nicht anders geht. Meine Aufgabe muss beendet werden und niemand anderes als ich kann das tun.

Verzeih mir, dass ich gehe ohne mich zu verabschieden, doch ich denke, dann hätte ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht überhaupt zu gehen. Es ist so schon schwer genug dir ‚Lebwohl' zu sagen.

Hermine, bitte verzeih mir meine Fehler und trauere nicht um mich. Du musst Leben für dich und unser ungeborenes Kind. Ich möchte nicht umsonst gestorben sein, denn ich habe nur noch für dich gekämpft. Für dein Leben nach diesem Krieg.

Mir war schon immer klar, dass ich nicht überleben würde, doch du solltest auch noch ein schönes Leben haben, nachdem auch deine Eltern gestorben sind. Deine Liebe zu mir hat mich immer weiter kämpfen lassen, wärest du nicht gewesen, ich glaube, ich hätte aufgegeben und wäre weggelaufen. Weggelaufen vor meiner Aufgabe und meinen Verpflichtungen.

Es mag sein, dass ich auch jetzt weg laufe, doch nur, weil ich wollte, dass du es schaffst zu Leben.

Mine, Liebling, weine nicht zu sehr um mich. Für mich hat es nie ein Leben nach dem Krieg gegeben. Du hast mir zwar Hoffnungen darauf gemacht. Hoffnung normal zu Leben mit dir als meiner Frau und unserem Kind irgendwo neu anzufangen, doch diese Hoffnungen haben es mir nur schwerer gemacht auf meine Aufgabe zu blicken und meinen Plan wirklich durch zu ziehen.

Mine, ich liebe dich aus ganzem Herzen, das musst du mir glauben und ich hatte sogar vorgehabt, dich zu fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst. Ob aus Hermine Granger Hermine Potter werden soll. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Nicht weil meine Liebe nicht stark genug ist, sondern weil ich Angst um dich hatte. Angst, dass du auch aufgeben könntest und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mir folgst. Denn das hättest du getan. Das weiß ich.

Und es tut mir Herzen weh zu gehen, doch es geht nicht anders. Ich möchte, dass du ein normales Leben führen kannst, ohne von irgendwelchen verrückten Lords gejagt zu werden. Versteh mich bitte. Mein Leben war ein einziger Trümmerhaufen und wärst du auch noch gestorben, meine Seele wäre zerbrochen.

Ich musste schon so viel Leid sehen und ich will nicht, dass dir und unserem Kind das auch passiert. Hermine, du bist mein Leben, doch Voldemort wartet nicht darauf, dass es mir gut geht, sondern wird mich schon vorher töten.

Ich muss das jetzt beenden, denn zu viele Menschen sind schon gestorben. Das muss ein Ende haben und genau das wird es heute haben.

Sollte es einen Himmel geben, so werde ich von dort oben über euch wachen, mit Sirius, Mum, Dad, deinen Eltern, deiner kleinen Schwester, Dumbledore und allen anderen, die wir in diesem Krieg verloren haben. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen und für immer auf dich warten. Denn ich hoffe, dass es noch lange dauert, bis wir uns dort oben wieder sehen, denn du sollst noch ein schönes Leben gelebt haben. Vielleicht auch mit einem neuen Mann an deiner Seite, wenn du es denn so willst. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du wieder glücklich wirst und lachen kannst. Denn du hast in der letzten Zeit viel zu wenig zu lachen gehabt, dabei liebe ich dein Lachen so, so wie alles andere an dir.

Du wirst eine gute Mutter sein das weiß ich, aber lasse auch deine Träume wahr werden. Ich weiß, wie gerne du Verwandlung unterrichten würdest. Mach es! Du wirst die beste Lehrerin sein, die Hogwarts oder eine andere Zauberschule je gesehen hat, das weiß ich. Lebe dein Leben Hermine, denn du hast es verdient. Wenn du um mich trauerst wirst du nicht mehr glücklich werden. Behalte mir einen kleinen Platz in deinem Herzen.

In ewiger Liebe

Dein Harry

_Zwei Wochen später wurde Harry in Hogwarts beigesetzt. Er hatte Voldemort besiegt, an dem Ort, an dem er es schon mal geschafft hatte ihn zurück zu schlagen. Vor einem kleinen Haus in Godric´s Hollow. Auf dem Grabstein geschrieben stand:_

_Harry Potter_

_*31.07.1980_

_+24.06.1997_

_Retter, Freund, Vater und geliebter Mann_

_In ewiger Erinnerung_

_Acht Monate später kam seine kleine Tochter auf die Welt. Hope Granger hatte die grünen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt und blickte stolz auf eine Zaubererwelt, die in Frieden lebte. Hermine Granger wurde Lehrerin für Verwandlung und später Schulleiterin, bis sie im hohen Alter von 94 Jahren starb und endlich zu ihrem Mann konnte, den sie immer noch so liebte, wie am ersten Tag_

_**~~~~*****__**The End**__*****~~~~**_


End file.
